hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Isis
Isis is an award winning girlband. Background In 1968, plans for a new band were confirmed by JVC Productions. At the time girlbands were hated and considered to be ridiculous, untalented, wannabe rich girls. The manager of Isis, Walter Waltsin, said he planned to change this idea with "an unstoppabable new band". Despite not being able to put words together properly, Walter was a highly talented manager and many became accepting of the new band idea. When Isis were revealed in the summer of 1968, they toured for two months and gathered a variety of fans - females that related to them, mothers that found them cute and squishy, males that loved them, gay males who also related to them, child males who wanted to ignore them but couldn't resist their catchy songs, and child females who were inspired by them. Career The band released their first album in 1968. Instantly charging to number one, they then recorded a second album which was released the following year. Once again it was a success. The band spent 1969 touring and promoting their third album which was released in 1970. The 1970s were a huge success for Isis - five albums and countless singles were released, their highly skilled vocals constantly given the thumbs up, tours that sold out instantly and obsessed fans wanting to be them. By 1980, the oldest band member was 34 and said she felt people might begin disliking her. To help her, the band took her to Sainsburys for chips and began discussing a new album. In 1982, the band finally released the three year long awaited new album. The album became their hugest success and especially inspired men, women, and plants. Throughout the rest of the 1980s, the band released a further three albums, all of which were successful. In 1990, the bands oldest member once again commented on her age in distress, now 44 years old. Women everywhere supported her by saying that age shouldn't control women when it comes to careers. Men also agreed with the comments. The band released an album in 1994 called "Every Woman". In 1996 they released a sequel album "Every Man", and in 1998, "Every Baby". The band toured throughout 2000 and 2001. They confirmed recording a new album in 2002 which would be released in 2003. One band member, Betty-Sue, then suffered a horrendous accident and spent 11 months in hospital. Finally, they released the album in late 2004. At the albums release party, Gladys took to the stage with the band, and announced that after 36 years they would be ending the band. Prudence, the oldest band member, commented that girlbands really shouldn't be over fifty anyway. Isis made a return in 2014. Return in 2014 Isis shocked the world, ten years after they were last seen together, by creating a YouClown account on March 2nd 2014. They posted several videos of themselves generally singing covers of songs by Amanda and Ashley O'Brian. The following day they posted a cover of The Bra Song by Courtney Oldo. Agnes Bert and Muriel Kayle appeared on The Morning Show the next day - March 3rd 2014 - to announce that the band were officially back together and recording new material. Their return album was titled Poison Paradise. Success / Albums Isis Discography Members Gladys Gaulds Agnes Bert Prudence Delton Betty-Sue Clementine Davies Muriel Kayle River Oceansalt